


In Which Prussia Has A Stupid Hat

by Akumeoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia has a stupid hat. Belarus doesn't like it. Liechtenstein is caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Prussia Has A Stupid Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



The trouble started because Prussia had a stupid hat.

It was a gray, gloomy Monday in late March, and Iceland was wondering again why Middle School had to be so long. Three decades was ridiculous! At least he was finally in the 8th grade – thank goodness. Only 10 more years to go.

It wasn't so much the fact that he wasn't learning anything that bothered him. It was just that the other nations were so immature – England was trying to grow a beard, but his voice hadn't even broken yet. Spain was walking around with a small moustache, which he twirled and waxed. It was absolutely ridiculous. Iceland felt so out of place.

This feeling was only confirmed by the hat.

It was a foppish, feathered thing, a wide-brimmed pirate's hat or a hyped-up sunhat. Of course, they weren't supposed to wear hats in school, but Prussia was evidently in a flamboyant mood, so the teachers just sighed and let the troublesome boy have his own way.

For his part, Iceland thought the hat was stupid as soon as he saw it. He wasn't going to say anything, just try and ignore it. But of course, some other countries weren't so self-controlled…

********

Liechtenstein, for her part, had no inkling of the trouble the hat would bring. Of course, she was in the sixth grade and Prussia was in the eighth, the same as her brother, Switzerland. She floated through the morning, cheerful as usual, blissfully unaware.

At lunch time, as she entered the cafeteria, she saw her friend Belarus coming angrily towards her. Belarus was an eighth grader, as were many of Liechtenstein's friends; her brother made sure most of the older kids left her alone.

Belarus marched up to Liechtenstein, fuming. There was a red feather in her unusually tangled hair. She sat down next to Liechtenstein, slamming her books onto the table.

"That damn Prussia!" she said hysterically. "If he touches me again, I will blow his head off, and he can take his stupid hat with it!"

"What?" Liechtenstein said. As Belarus opened her mouth again, she added hastily, "Calm down. It's going to be okay."

Belarus was in no mood to thank her for the reassurance.

"He wouldn't shut up in class today. So the teacher moved him next to me. And he had this horrible hat, and he kept throwing it at me, and I swear I almost punched him!" she shrieked.

"You know you can't get suspended again," Liechtenstein said worriedly. "You might be expelled this time."

"That's why I didn't," Belarus said, pounding her fist on the table. She caught sight of the feather in her hair and tore it out. A few strands of hair came out with it and an audible ripping noise. Her friend winced.  
"  
Damn that boy," Belarus said loudly. Liechtenstein spent the next ten minutes soothing her hurt feelings and calming her down. Now that they were out of the danger zone, Liechtenstein's other friends helped out by offering insults against Prussia in turn.

"Don't look now," Sealand piped up, "But Prussia's coming this way."

Liechtenstein glanced over her shoulder and saw that unfortunately, it was true. She prayed he would turn aside and talk to Germany or something, but to no avail. Belarus got up and did a rigid about-face, glaring at the jauntily-bonneted offending nation. Liechtenstein, also, got up.

"Belarus, let me talk to him," she said.

"I can fight my own battles," Belarus snarled.

"The point is not to fight," Liechtenstein reminded her gently, green eyes wide.

Belarus huffed, "Whatever," and sat down again with a thump.

Prussia swaggered up to the table.

"Hey there," he smirked. "How are my two favorite eastern grain producers today?"

Liechtenstein had left agriculture 40 years ago, and as far as she knew, so had Belarus. She didn't think she counted as "east," either.

"H-hi," she stammered. "Belarus does not want to talk to you right now. We would like you to please leave," she said.

"Old Belarus would love to talk to me," Prussia said airily, waving his hat at her. Glancing at her friend, Liechtenstein saw that her shoulders were shaking.

Although Liechtenstein's hair was being blown out of place by the waving of that hat, she squared her shoulders and said earnestly, "No she doesn't. I'm sorry, but you have to go away."

"Oh, come on now," Prussia said. He plopped the hat on her head. Annoyed now, Liechtenstein took it off and held it out to him.

"Go," she said. She heard the scrape of metal on linoleum that meant Belarus had scooted her chair out. Prussia's smile widened.

"Belarus and I are just going to have a little talk. Move aside, honey. We don't need a doubly-landlocked, tiny, little principality in the sixth grade standing around with us."

Belarus stood up.

"You are not better than me just because you're bigger," Liechtenstein informed Prussia. Her brother told her it was true, so it must be.

"No, I'm better than you because I'm just plain better," Prussia said. "And I don't import all my energy from my loser of a brother, and I will not be ordered about by some country with an economy worth two Walmarts!" Finally losing patience, Prussia shoved Liechtenstein aside. Belarus stepped out neatly from behind her and punched him in the face. Liechtenstein sat on the floor for a moment, ears ringing with Prussia's last taunt.

********

Iceland was walking back to class from the bathroom, minding his own business, when someone crashed into him at full speed. The breath knocked out of his lungs, he gasped and grabbed the arm of the girl who had just run into his stomach.

"Liechtenstein?" he said. "What are you –"

"Sorry," she said tightly, and tried to push past him, but he wouldn't let her go by. As she pulled away from him, he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Liech, what's the matter?" he said. "Are you okay?"

Liechtenstein looked for a moment as if she would deny it, but then shook her head, her lower lip trembling.

"Prussia was mean to me," she said in a tiny voice. One tear spilled down her cheek.

"Prussia? Did it have anything to do with his hat?" Iceland said, without thinking.

"Yes!" Liechtenstein wailed, her gentle voice full of anguish. "He made Belarus angry at him, and she can't get in trouble again, and he insulted me, and he insulted my brother, and it's all my fault!"

Her tears came in earnest now, her brimming eyes spilling over. Iceland cast his mind wildly around for something to say that would make her feel better. Putting his hands on her shaking shoulders, he said gravely, "That Prussia is an ugly bastard, and whatever he said about you, he's wrong."

Liechtenstein shook her head. "No, he's not!" she said. "I'm the smallest country in Europe except for Vatican City and Monaco, and I don't have a huge economy like America or Japan, and I don't have gold like Spain, and I don't have any major rivers at all!"

Iceland didn't even have to think about it. "But you _are_ beautiful."

Liechtenstein was shocked into silence. Iceland was too. He couldn't believe he had just said that to the girl gazing up at him through bewildered emerald eyes. Teardrops clung to her long blonde lashes.

"You really think so?" she said shakily.

Iceland blushed furiously. "Yes," he said, breaking the gaze and looking away.

"Aww, Iceland," she said. Somehow the boy was able to gather enough courage to look her in the face again. She smiled slowly, and though he had thought his cheeks couldn't get any redder, they did anyway.

"Thank you," Liechtenstein said, throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly for a moment, before kissing his cheek and pulling away. She giggled in the awkward pause, and Iceland couldn't help but laugh with her. She had kissed him!

"Prussia's going to have to think again if he thinks he can get _you_ down," Iceland said giddily. "He's not worth half of you."

"You're amazing," Liechtenstein said. "Now let's go rescue Belarus."

"What?" Iceland said.

"Break her out of the office, I mean."

Iceland had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Little did he know that along with winning the heart of the most beautiful girl in the entire school, he had just gotten himself trapped into the wildest ride of his life.

And he would love every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the fabulous and wonderful [VisayanSea](http://visayansea.deviantart.com/). Go check out her Hetalia fanfics!
> 
> You may notice that this is not your average high school AU, because all the characters are still countries, even though they are in high school. I thought this would be a fun experiment to try, and I think I like the results. If you have any comments on that aspect of the story, feel free to speak up!


End file.
